


let's sleep in my bed

by sofarsoperfect



Series: she likes girls [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Girl Group, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Rule 63, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “You’re still young,” Johnny points out. “Sungchannie, you’re still a kiddo. It’s okay to not have it all figured out.”“No it’s not-” she pulls away and Johnny lets her, watches as Sungchan sits up next to her. She huffs a deep breath and bundles one of Johnny’s plushies in her lap, a fuzzy bunny with long floppy ears and Johnny smiles gently. “It’s not that I don’t know how I feel. Because I do, I know I like girls.” Johnny smiles this stupidly soft smile and something warm and fuzzy blooms in Sungchan’s tummy. “But I’ve never kissed any girls. Because it’s… it’s hard, y’know? I’ve kissed boys.”Johnny does know.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Sungchan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: she likes girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049684
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	let's sleep in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> gg nct, like i've been promising to deliver for _days_ now. here it is! special thanks to my sister, mars, sharks, sparrow, cooper, everyone who ever had something nice to say about my stupid titty to booty ratio of the gg nct (lmao). you guys are great and made me more sure than ever that i wanted to start this series so enjoy!
> 
> *title: sleepover by hayley kiyoko  
> *mildly beta'd

“Oh, you do what Mark does,” Johnny says as she sits down on the bed with Sungchan. Sungchan drops her hands from where she was holding them in front of her. Johnny offers her a small smile and reaches out to take one of her hands in hers. She has decent nails, grown out to a moderate length even if they will need reshaping, but her cuticles and nail beds are torn apart. Some of them are even red, inflamed, and it’s been a little while since Johnny’s seen it. Mark used to be a chronic nail picker until Johnny trained her out of the habit, painting her nails for her regularly so she didn’t have to go to the salon but she’d be less likely to destroy it when her nails looked so nice. She still does it on occasion but it’s normally a stress response. Johnny runs her thumb over one of Sungchan’s nails, noting the redness around the cuticle area. 

“No worries, I’m good at this,” she assures her, reaching under her bed for her nail tools. “Yuta’s kind of the nail guru in the group but I’m pretty good at handling stuff like this.” 

“I guess it just got worse lately,” Sungchan admits, flexing her fingers a bit where Johnny’s still holding her hand as she leans back, rooting around under her bed for her box of tools. 

“Probably stress,” Johnny says, sitting back up with a little plastic pencil case in hand. It reminds Sungchan of the old school plastic cases that kids used to have when she was in elementary school, overflowing with colored pencils, markers and pens. “I got you,” Johnny assures her and Sungchan believes her, of course. 

Johnny used to intimidate her a little bit, when she was still new to the group and grappling with the reality of actually getting to debut. She was still new and sometimes still felt like she was floating, adrift in a sea of pretty girls, talented and smart and funny, charismatic and interesting and she was just this big, tall girl who stuck out like a sore thumb. It’s been easier since making a few friends, Renjun and Chenle, and there was always Yangyang and Jungwoo but things finally feel like they’re falling into place around her. 

She tried to gravitate a little closer to Johnny but it was hard, the two of them not being in any other songs together other than Misfit and when they were together they were surrounded by a lot of people that already knew them or were also grappling with their ground in the group. So Sungchan got used to viewing the older girl from the side, watching Johnny move around and interact and play with the others. 

When she finally did get the gumption, and it mostly due to Ten’s encouragement, to ask Johnny if she wanted to hang out together, just the two of them, she stumbled over her words and was pretty sure she was the color of a tomato as she did ask. Johnny was, of course, kind as ever as she agreed, giggling about having Sungchan come over to the dorm to sleep over. She seemed almost as enthused about it as Sungchan tried not to be, taking her hands in hers and insisting they can watch a movie or paint their nails. Have a real girls night in, just the two of them. 

Just the two of them meant that Donghyuck made herself scarce, not because either of them asked but because she insisted, going on about not being welcome in her own bedroom. Sungchan just barely dodged the plushie that Johnny threw at her roommate as Donghyuck strode out of the room, sighing dramatically about spending the night in the Dream dorm. Sungchan blushed softly as Johnny turned to her then, a little smile on her lips. 

“Don’t listen to her, she’s just a little shit,” she said. “Come sit!” 

So Sungchan is dressed in only an oversized t-shirt and leggings while Johnny finishes putting the final top coat on her nails. Johnny is really diligent about nail care, Sungchan found out, pushing back her cuticles and filing down her nails before painting them in gel polish. 

“Yuta told me it was worth the money. I didn’t believe her, obviously,” Johnny said, rolling her eyes as she tipped herself over the edge of the bed to try and plug the lamp in. “I’ve painted my nails so many times, like in high school I wore black nail polish all the time- don’t laugh,” she warned as Sungchan covered her mouth with her hand to keep it in. “So I didn’t think it was worth it but the dry time, God it’s so much easier. I hate Yuta for being right. Don’t ever tell her, I’m gonna go to the grave with this secret.” 

“Okay, unnie,” Sungchan giggled as Johnny finally plugs the lamp in with a little noise of accomplishment. Sungchan darted her eyes away from where she was definitely looking at her unnie’s backside as Johnny sat back up. Johnny, for being mostly top heavy, doesn’t have an unattractive ass and Sungchan does her best not to stare mostly because it’s impolite but also because she doesn’t know how Johnny would react to that. 

Sungchan’s fingers go under the UV lamp and Johnny puts her nail polish back in her collection. It’s not very big, it’s definitely not like the case Yuta has that Sungchan has seen photos of when she was showing Shotaro, but it’s decently sized. Sungchan doesn’t have much of anything back in the trainee dorms but she hasn’t really had a reason to. Until now, she supposes. 

Johnny painted her nails a really pretty scarlet red color that will still look nice on the last few of their 90s Love stages. Sungchan turns her hand over to look at them once they’re done curing and they shine really nicely, a thick glossy finish on top. She doesn’t remember her nails ever being this well done, mostly because all the times she’s ever painted her nails before it was a coat of colored varnish and that was it. 

“Pretty,” Johnny cheers, throwing herself halfway over the edge of the bed to unplug her lamp again. Sungchan takes a sneaky glance at her backside once more, she can’t help herself, before Johnny is sitting up on the bed again, tucking her nail things under the bed once more. “But now that your nails are done, what did you want to talk about?”

“What?” 

“Sungchannie, I figured you probably wanted to talk to me about something,” Johnny says and Sungchan tucks herself back against Johnny’s headboard. “Hey,” Johnny sighs, crawling across the bed to sit next to her. 

Sungchan is six years her junior but the same height and that’s so ridiculous Johnny almost can’t believe it. As it is, Johnny is tall for her sex, standing at 5’ 10”, and when she cuddles up next to Sungchan at the top of the bed there is absolutely no need to adjust for height difference. Sungchan cuddles down onto her shoulder and Johnny brushes some of Sungchan’s hair away from her eyes. 

“I guess,” Sungchan begins, dropping a hand to Johnny’s joggers. She toys with a loose thread at the seam and Johnny doesn’t stop her, keeps her close with an arm around her shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about the two of us a lot. Like, how similar we are. And of course Xuxi too but… I have a harder time talking to Xuxi, the language barrier and… stuff.” 

Johnny hums. ‘And stuff’ is probably code for the way Xuxi tends to find herself in circles with the other foreign kids. And that’s fine, that’s normal and Sungchan doesn’t resent her for it, it can just be kind of hard to find people to talk to when you’re new, especially in a group like theirs. Johnny rests her chin on top of Sungchan’s head and thinks back to when the group first started. Everyone was kind of on an even standing, but now it can be daunting to join a group like theirs when you’re young and new and fresh. 

“And then… I was talking to Renjun and Haechannie and we were talking about this arrangement that the group has.” Her voice goes small towards the end and Johnny shifts her weight a little awkwardly. “And I got started thinking about how little experience I have.” 

“You’re still young,” Johnny points out. “Sungchannie, you’re still a kiddo. It’s okay to not have it all figured out.” 

“No it’s not-” she pulls away and Johnny lets her, watches as Sungchan sits up next to her. She huffs a deep breath and bundles one of Johnny’s plushies in her lap, a fuzzy bunny with long floppy ears and Johnny smiles gently. “It’s not that I don’t know how I feel. Because I do, I know I like girls.” Johnny smiles this stupidly soft smile and something warm and fuzzy blooms in Sungchan’s tummy. “But I’ve never kissed any girls. Because it’s… it’s hard, y’know? I’ve kissed boys.” 

Johnny does know. She knows how hard it is to kiss girls, even when she lived in the U.S. kissing girls was a huge social faux pas and then you’re labeled as a predator and a lesbian. At least it used to be like that, things are different now, but some parts of growing up remain in the back of your head no matter what. She can’t imagine how hard it must be to be queer here, in Asian, in Korea, and trying to figure yourself out. She really respects Ten and Yuta and Sungchan who, even growing up in places like these, already know what it is they want for themselves, even if they can’t tell anyone else. 

“Well, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Johnny insists. “If you talked to Renjun and Hyuck about it I’m sure they already told you that it’s all about consent and comfort and no one would ever make you do anything you don’t want to do. But if you want to try, you can always ask.” 

“So… so can I ask you?” Sungchan asks and Johnny’s brows lift. “I mean, I trust you. Like, you’re someone everyone in the group knows really well and really trusts and I feel like I can trust you. So, would you be my first kiss with a girl?” 

“Sungchannie,” Johnny sighs, reaching out to brush Sungchan’s hair away from her eyes again. Her fringe is unruly, keeps falling into her eyes despite the low ponytail she has the rest of her caramel brown hair in. She’s so cute, with her big doe eyes and pouty lips, the little mole on the corner of her lips. “Are you sure? I mean, I will if that’s what you want but,” she pauses, pushing some of Sungchan’s hair behind her ear, letting her fingers linger a little longer than entirely necessary, “don’t you want your first kiss to be with someone you like?” 

The moment following is awkward, stilted and Johnny watches the blush rise to Sungchan’s cheeks. It speaks volumes the way she ducks her face away from Johnny’s hand, burying her nose in the fur of the plushie in her lap. 

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to!” Sungchan says, head jerking up. Johnny shuffles a little closer. “It’s so silly, I know I’m so much younger than you and you don’t have to like me back I just think-” she cuts herself off as Johnny cups her cheek carefully, brushing her thumb over Sungchan’s lower lip. 

“You are so cute,” Johnny coos and Sungchan gets redder still. “Channie, I can’t promise I’m going to like you back but if it’s really what you want, of course I will.” 

“It is.” 

Johnny closes the little bit of space between them, pressing their lips together. It’s a chaste little press of lips but Johnny brushes her thumb over Sungchan’s cheek, slow and sweet. When she pulls away she only backs up a little bit, centimeters separating their lips and eyes fluttering open. Sungchan swipes her tongue across her plush bottom lip and Johnny closes the gap again, tilting her head this time to slot their lips together more firmly. 

Sungchan’s hands find Johnny’s thighs tentatively. The plushie tumbles out of reach as Sungchan leans in closer, Johnny tugging her in to meet the movement. Her hands slide up Johnny’s thighs, over her hips to her waist, bunching up the hem of Johnny’s shirt in her hands. Johnny smiles into the kiss, pressing a few more fleeting pecks to her lips. 

“Come here, baby girl,” Johnny coos and Sungchan flushes pink all over at the endearment. She goes willingly when Johnny guides her into her lap however, settling down to straddle her unnie’s thighs, knees on either side of her hips and Johnny slides a hand back around her neck, the other pressing into the small of her back to pull her into another kiss. 

This time Sungchan is free to wrap her arms around Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny kisses her chastely, firm but shallow, never more than their lips pressing together but it’s a lesson in self restraint. Sungchan is so gentle and pliant under her lips and Johnny knows better than to take what Sungchan doesn’t want to give but Johnny likes kissing her. Does her best to ease her into the kisses but Johnny finds it hard to keep her own wild thoughts at bay when she’s discovering just how good Sungchan is at kissing. 

For being so much younger Sungchan has finesse. She curls her long fingers around the back of Johnny’s neck and Johnny thumbs the hinge of her jaw. It’s a gentle askance, a question, and it catches Johnny off guard that the first person to open their mouth, that curls their tongue along unfamiliar teeth, is Sungchan. She catches herself before she can be taken but surprise but a startled noise escapes her and she doesn’t miss the way Sungchan kisses her quiet. 

Her bravery is fleeting however and the minute Johnny curls her tongue around her own she backs down, she goes soft in Johnny’s arms. Johnny creeps her hand down to cup her backside and Sungchan’s hips rock forward of their own volition. Johnny won’t give her more than this tonight but her eagerness is something of note. Johnny nips at Sungchan’s lower lip, the hand at her neck coming up to cup her cheek once more as they part. 

The door sounds seconds from rattling off of it’s hinges the next morning, which Doyoung truly does not appreciate at some hour before noon on a day off. She crawls from her sheets to get the door because she doesn’t know a damn one of her managers that might be here at this hour when they don’t have a schedule. She’s only in an oversized t-shirt and her panties but she opens the door and lets the twin hurricanes known as Ten and Donghyuck into the apartment. 

“It’s ten in the morning, what took you so long?” Ten complains, bob of freshly dyed black hair fluttering around her. It’s December and they’re wearing one of the lowest cut sweaters Doyoung has ever had the pleasure of seeing, sternum tattoo on full display, no bra, of course. Hyuck tumbles into the apartment after her, making a run for the kitchen, Jisung and Renjun on her heels. Doyoung does not know when this dorm became the place to congregate, that’s usually the tenth floor, but here it is. Renjun at least has the presence of mind to pause and greet her unnie with a kiss on the cheek before running off with her unit members. 

“It’s ten in the morning and we don’t have any schedules,” Doyoung points out. She heads back to her bedroom, vaguely aware of Ten on her heels, and slides back between her blankets. They’re cold now and that’s so annoying Doyoung decides to be cross with Ten about it. “What are you even doing here? Your dorms are blocks away and it’s cold as hell outside. No way you were warm in that thing.” Her eyes dart down to Ten’s chest but don’t linger because the one time they did Ten didn’t let her forget about it. 

“You just want to stare at my tits, don’t lie,” Ten says anyway. Doyoung rolls her eyes and buries herself a little further into her blankets. “Yangyang bought it for me. It’s cute, right?” It is cute, with it’s big, blocky horizontal stripes in what are arguably garish, bright colors. Doyoung will not say that though because she’s cold, tired and petty. “Anyway, I’m looking for Johnny. We were gonna get lunch together and if she’s not awake I’m gonna have to wake her lazy ass up.” 

“Then check her room and leave me alone,” Doyoung grumbles into her blankets. Ten pinches Doyoung’s cheek just to be a menace and pulls their hand back before Doyoung can slap it away. And then she’s off, flouncing through the dorm looking for their best friend. Doyoung considers closing her door but thinks otherwise, instead just turning over in her bed to face the wall and get a few more minutes of blessed sleep. 

She is aware that the kids are yelling in the kitchen and probably making a mess but that’s a problem for future Doie. When she’s actually awake. 

Ten knows where Johnny’s bedroom is so she heads right for it and lets herself in. They get only a step in the room though before they back up a bit, big, soft grin in place as she takes in the figures all tangled up in Johnny’s bed. 

Johnny is splayed out on her back, as she so often is, mouth open a little bit, hair a tangled mess around her face but the person next to her is a surprise. Ten looks at Sungchan cuddled into her unnie’s side, arm thrown across Johnny’s waist while Johnny’s hand rests on her forearm. Their legs are all tangled in the blankets they’ve managed to kick halfway down the bed, most likely because if Sungchan is anything like Johnny they’re unbelievably overheated. Sungchan’s got her face most of the way in Johnny’s shoulder, her head laying on Johnny’s arm and it’s a very, very cute moment. Ten will neither confirm nor deny if she took a photo for posterity. 

“Johnny!” Ten calls out in a soft whisper-yell, closing the door behind her as they creep inside. “Channie,” she coos, sitting on the edge of the bed, Sungchan snuffles in closer while Johnny merely smacks her lips. “C’mon, sleepyheads, it’s time to get up!” Ten says, reaching out to shake the both of them awake. 

Sungchan wriggles around first, smooshing and rubbing her face against Johnny’s shoulder before opening her eyes. She looks like the sleepiest little kitten and Ten reaches out to push her messy waves from her face, holding her chin between her thumb and index finger. Sungchan blinks blearily, yawning widely before realizing who it is. 

“Ten unnie?” She rasps and Ten nods. 

“Time to get up. And if you help me get Johnny unnie up I’ll treat you to breakfast, hm?” She suggests. Sungchan nods once, rubbing at her eyes with her fists like a kid. Ten adores her and all her little quirks. She turns her attention to Johnny then, who slumps over on her side as though trying to smother herself in her pillow. “Oi, get up, sleeping beauty!” Ten says, reaching over to shake Johnny awake. 

“No, go ‘way, Ten,” Johnny groans while Sungchan tries to untangle herself from the blankets. She nearly faceplants in an attempt to roll out of the bed before getting to her feet. Ten presses their lips together to stop themself from laughing at the little baby deer. 

“Get. Up!” Ten continues, grabbing her friend by the wrists and trying to pull her bodily from the bed. Ten tops out at 5’ 3” (on a good day) so it’s more than a little humorous to see her try and force her, much bigger, best friend from her bed. Ten nearly lands on their ass as well as rumples their sweater enough for a nip slip before Johnny has mercy on them and sits up in bed. 

“I’m up. I’m up!” Johnny groans. She gathers all of her hair in her hands, pushing it out of her face as she takes in her friend as well as her dongsaeng standing next to her bed. “Good morning, Sungchannie,” she greets her and Sungchan offers a shy smile in return. 

“Morning, unnie.” 

“Breakfast, you big lug?” Ten asks and Johnny huffs but agrees, rolling out of bed. “And lend Sungchannie something while you’re up. We’re taking her with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
